


First impressions

by Tagedieb



Series: Noodle Incidents [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tagedieb/pseuds/Tagedieb
Summary: The first meeting of Solas, soon-to-be Fen'Harel and Dirthamen.Part of a series of noodle incidents in a story I may one day write down.
Series: Noodle Incidents [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565614
Kudos: 2





	First impressions

Dirthamen wandered through the fade. The waves washed against his feet as spirits of idleness fished golden orbs from the dark waters. Nights in the fade really had a certain charm. He breathed in the fascinating scent of ropes, glass and flutes. Only in the fade could such a synaesthesia exist. It was one of its impossibilities and under ordinary circumstances he might have lingered, but as it stood he had a destination in mind.

As usual his presence had no effect on his surroundings and the spirits paid him little attention. He left the dreaming for a small grove, where the person he’d intended to meet was carefully studying a tree. Leaves littered the forest floor, while the stars and moons cast their dim light through the canopy above. Fireflies settled on the surrounding bushes only to take off again and the air tasted damp and fresh.

Solas, or Fen, as he would prefer to be called, was investigating his surroundings. Looking for anything that would mark the huntress’ passing. Certainly his lethalin’s attention had made the young god wary. She was the one who had first discovered him, trespassing upon her sacred grounds, and as she hunted him down he returned, again and again, each time more arrogant than the last. He thought it great fun to infuriate the goddess although he didn’t know yet how he had returned from death.

Dirthamen studied this scene for a moment. He was immensely curious about this new person that had drawn Andruil’s ire. His brother had already warned him that Solas would bring ‘doom’ in some unspecified way, but then he’d also told him thousands of years ago they would not get a happy ending.

As far as he knew, Solas could draw power from others. He was also an excellent liar. From what he had observed, people would believe the most outrageous things if Solas was the one to tell them. If he hadn’t been well known as a liar in his hometown he would never have left it for Andruil’s domain. Now he was trapped beyond the border.

Dirthamen absorbed his thoughts passively. A somewhat unfortunate ability of his that the people liked to believe was a rumour. But he had idled long enough.

He quietly approached the wolf. The other was dressed in smooth green silk clothes that fit the forest scene perfectly, although more in the sense that it would make for a good picture. In truth they were impractical for this environment. Or any environment but a grand city hall. Solas must have drawn them from the fade, as he had no way of getting such attire out in the woods. Very impressive.

“Ah. What an unexpected sight.” Solas greeted him, still contemplating the greenery in front of him. Then he turned around and asked him, a mocking smile on his lips: “Do you wish to know my secrets?”

“I have little need for them.” Dirthamen responded truthfully. He had already become aware of them, after all. And Solas was, as his name suggested, not nearly as impressive as he believed himself to be.

“Then have you come seeking a different sort of entertainment?” Solas asked playfully, a smirk gracing his fine features.

“That would be a terrible idea.” Dirthamen answered.

“Ah, but what does someone who can know the truth have to fear from the prince of lies?” Solas teased, holding his hand out.

Perhaps... they could be friends...

Dirthamen stepped forward and took it.


End file.
